All I Want for Christmas
by ByakuyaxRenji
Summary: A one-shot featuring Hermione and Minerva, will they get what they want for Christmas? Still not good with summaries.


**Author's Note:** So here's a one-shot MM&HG Christmas fic. I hope that you enjoy it. This hasn't been beta'd so all mistakes are my own although I hope there aren't any. Still working on After All Is Said and Done so look for an update on that soon. This isn't DH compliant.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything aside from Amelia Grey.

* * *

><p><p>

All I Want For Christmas...

For the first time since Minerva began teaching at Hogwarts not one student remained for the Christmas holidays, as the last of them disappeared towards Hogsmeade; the Headmistress turned back towards the aged oak doors and made her way back inside. With no students to tend to during the holiday period, Minerva had decided to close Hogwarts and return to her families home in Caithness.

As she walked through the corridors of the aged school, rebuilt from its foundations after the war with Voldemort she allowed her memories to filter through for this would be her final Christmas at Hogwarts as both its Headmistress and a Professor. Memories of running through the corridors with her fellow Gryffindors, learning transfiguration from Albus Dumbledore and playing Quidditch. A soft smile graced her features as she rounded the corner towards the Headmistress' tower, memories of her childhood spent within these hallowed halls.

Albus had been waiting for her to return, having taken up root in his portrait for most of the morning; willing to give it one more go to convince his old friend that something was worth fighting for even if she believed all hope was lost.

"Minerva, are the students safely away?" he asked as his old friend entered her office, she glanced at him for a moment before moving towards her desk,

"The students are on their way to Hogsmeade, none remain in the castle." she spoke softly her Scottish brogue becoming apparent,

"Are you going to visit her before you return home?" Albus asked, wanting to know what his old friend was thinking,

"If you mean Amelia's grave then yes, if your talking about Miss Granger then I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint you Albus. Hermione has made it clear she doesn't think about me in the same way I think about her." she rounded on her old friend's portrait, the hurt evident across her features as she finished moving the various papers around her desk,

"But she hasn't actually told you that she doesn't return your feelings." Albus countered, knowing full well that Hermione hadn't given Minerva an outright no all those years ago,

"Amelia's dying words were for me to be happy, so I gathered all my Gryffindor courage and told Hermione Granger, that I Minerva McGonagall was in love with her and I've not spoken to her since, I think that qualifies as a no, Albus." came the taut reply as she finally moved away from her desk reaching for her travelling cloak,

"Amelia only wanted the best for you, she was your best friend and could see how much you cared for Miss Granger." replied Albus watching Minerva closely,

"And she died protecting _my _students, when she should have stayed away like I asked her to. I lost my best friend that day and any chance at happiness." she replied pulling her cloak over her shoulders,

"Amelia promised to protect Hogwarts, she died doing just that. There's still time for a Christmas miracle, Tabby." Albus smiled widely his blue eyes sparkling,

"Not for me Albus, not for me." replied Minerva as she left her office with the tears slowly beginning to fall. As she left the castle she strengthened the wards, as she closed the castle for the holidays, barring an emergency she wouldn't be returning until a few days before the start of the new term.

XXXX

_Amelia Isabella Rowena Grey_

_Proud Ravenclaw_

_Beloved Daughter_

_Best Friend_

Despite the number of years that had passed, Minerva still traced the lettering upon Amelia's headstone every time she visited. Her old friend had sustained serious injuries during the Battle of Hogwarts and had not survived, Minerva had been with her until the end; bravely trying to keep her in this world but ultimately having to let her go. In her last moments in what she had once deemed a cruel world, Amelia had wished for Minerva to find happiness and to admit to the one she loved that she did indeed love her. In the hours that followed Amelia's death, Minerva had pondered her best friends words and when word reached her that Hermione was leaving the grounds to go to the Burrow she summoned all her Gryffindor courage and headed down to the rubble filled courtyard.

_-Flashback-_

"_Miss Granger, could I speak with you a moment." Minerva asked hesitantly noticing that the Weasley's were preparing to leave but knowing that if she didn't do this now that all her Gryffindor courage would disappear and that she would never dare voice these thoughts again,_

"_Of course, Professor." came Hermione's reply as she whispered to Ronald Weasley that she would be along shortly. She turned away from them and joined Minerva who began to walk away from those gathered wanting to speak to Hermione with as much privacy as she could muster in the ruined school,_

"_Is everything alright Professor McGonagall, you seem a little on-edge." Hermione spoke softly noting the discomfort her former Professor seemed to be in,_

"_I'm fine, Miss..Hermione I just have something I wish to tell you and I'd prefer to do so away from prying ears and eyes." she smiled a little as she led Hermione to a secluded corner of the Great Hall that hadn't been damaged by the various spells that had been flying around,_

"_Hermione, I..." Minerva paused, her courage fading fast,_

"_Yes?" Hermione replied watching her former Professor intently, "Hermione, I've always admired you; your intelligence and skill are second to none. At first it was just admiration but it grew to something more, Hermione I've fallen for you. As you are no longer my student, I can voice these feelings without fear or regret; Hermione Jean Granger, I love you." a soft gasp escaped from Hermione as the words her former Professor spoke began to sink in, she couldn't believe it. Mere hours ago she had been fighting for her life, praying that her loved ones would make it out alive and hoping beyond all hope that her beloved Transfiguration Professor would survive unscathed, what she had believed to be a mere childhood crush was in fact so much more but she couldn't in that moment voice her feelings for her former Professor,_

"_I'm sorry." she managed before fleeing from the Great Hall, leaving a bewildered Minerva McGonagall numb with regret._

_-End Flashback-_

It had been over sixteen years since that fateful day and not a word from Hermione, each year at Christmas; Minerva would visit Amelia's grave and place fresh flowers and recall the moment her life seemed to pause. She didn't blame Amelia, far from it she was glad that in her dying moments her friend had wanted only the best for her but it didn't make the pain any less,

"I'm still waiting Amelia, sixteen years have passed since that day and not a word from Miss Granger. I'm beginning to think that I will never know happiness in this lifetime, I miss you, old friend. I wish you were here." she placed the flowers on the tombstone before turning and apparating away, re-apparating at her home in Caithness. The weather was on the turn and soon it would be unsafe to travel. As she entered her much loved home, she instantly felt the warmth of the fire and a smile graced her lips for the first time in quite a few hours. A small figure appeared, wide eyes staring for a moment,

"Welcome home, Mistress. The fire is stoked and there's tea and ginger newts in the living room for you." the house-elf spoke softly,

"Thank you, Isa. I won't be requiring anything else today, feel free to spend time with your family." Minerva smiled at the elf who nodded in return before disappearing with a loud 'crack', sighing slightly Minerva removed her travelling cloak and made her way into the living room, she stood by the fireplace staring intently at one of the pictures on the mantle of her and Amelia, both dressed in their school uniforms sitting under a tree by the black lake. They had been so carefree back then, living each day as it came unaware of what dangers the world had to offer. Minerva had worked for the Ministry for a short time after leaving Hogwarts before returning to the school to teach, whilst Amelia had spent her life working for the Ministry; they had gotten together when time allowed but Amelia's death had hit Minerva hard.

_-Flashback-_

_The sound of chatter from behind the Order members brought Minerva out of her slight daze at having seen Harry Potter return to Hogwarts, as the Order dispersed to allow the new arrivals through. A smile appeared for a moment as she noticed the elder witch leading the new arrivals,_

"_Amelia." her smile widened as the elder witch moved forward and pulled the Deputy Headmistress into a warm hug,_

"_Minerva, we've come to help." Amelia added pulling back for a moment, to indicate her fellow witches and wizards, to which Minerva nodded,_

"_Are you all sure?" she asked looking over at old friends, "We're sure." came the collected reply as they began to fan out through the castle to offer aid where needed, Minerva looked at Amelia,_

"_Be safe." she managed as Amelia smiled wide and left the Great Hall._

_It was hours later, in what remained of the Great Hall that Minerva finally found Amelia once again. Voldemort had been defeated and the wizarding world was safe once more thanks to Harry Potter. But her old friend wasn't faring so well and the news from Madam Pomfrey was grave indeed, the injuries Amelia had sustained couldn't be treated and she only had a few hours to live. Minerva sat next to her best friend, listening as she spoke of there past exploits at Hogwarts and how she wished Minerva to be happy. It hadn't escaped Amelia's notice that throughout their meetings and letters over the years Minerva had spoke highly of a certain young chestnut haired student, nor had it escaped her notice that Minerva had been casting glances over to the young witch since the battle had ended,_

_"Tell her." she whispered causing Minerva to look at her confused, "Whatever do you mean, Amelia?" came Minerva's reply causing Amelia to chuckle despite the pain, "Tell her that you love her, take a chance to be happy Minerva." and with a final squeeze of Minerva's hand, Amelia slipped from this world and into the next._

_Amelia's funeral was a quiet affair, only those that had known the elder witch and few Ministry officials were in attendance. Minerva spoke highly of her old friend and told her then that she had taken a chance but so far happiness still alluded her. Minerva rebuilt Hogwarts and took her rightful place as Headmistress, mourning the death of her friend whilst throwing herself back into her work trying to forget the heartache she felt for Hermione._

_-End Flashback-_

Moving her gaze away from the picture, Minerva turned and sat in the chair nearest to the fire; closing her eyes as fatigue finally took over.

XXXX

For the last sixteen years Hermione Jean Granger had thrown herself into studying, the desire to learn not having left her despite the harshness of the War. Ronald Weasley had on numerous occasions tried to convince Hermione to date him and each time she had politely refused, the final words from Minerva McGonagall still weighing heavily on her mind all these years later.

Hermione had of course followed the progress of her former Professor and knew that this was to be her last year teaching at Hogwarts, she had also learnt from Kingsley Shacklebolt the current Minister for Magic that Hogwarts for the first time in its history was to be closed for the winter break and that Minerva had returned to her home in the Scottish highlands.

Looking around her one-bedroom flat Hermione couldn't help but sigh slightly, sixteen years ago her former Professor had professed to be in love with her and she had fled and neither of them had contacted each other in the interim period. In all honesty Hermione was confused, she had held a secret crush on her Transfiguration professor since her fifth year but had tried very hard to not act upon it, assuming it was just a silly teenage crush but in truth it had been more than that. Minerva McGonagall was intelligent, witty, proud and stunning and without even realising it Hermione had fallen in love with her. But surely she had lost her chance with the proud Headmistress of Hogwarts, for sixteen years she had wanted to but ultimately failed to contact the woman, to proclaim her own feelings so why should another year be any different. A knock at her door startled her from her thoughts as she turned to answer it, a elder man stood in the doorway with what looked like a piece of parchment,

"Miss Hermione Granger?" he asked solemnly to which the young witch nodded,

"Yes, that's me." she replied as he handed her the parchment, "Was told to deliver this to you, can you sign here." he indicated to another piece of parchment which Hermione dutifully signed,

"Thank you, and Happy Christmas." he added before he turned and walked away, closing the door Hermione looked at the parchment in her hand; it was old and weathered whomever had sent it obviously didn't care about how it looked. Curiously she broke the seal and unrolled the parchment, revealing the crest of Hogwarts at the very top and upon closer inspection the date. A slight gasp escaped Hermione's lips for the parchment held the same date as the Battle of Hogwarts, someone had written it during the battle but who. Her gaze continued downwards, revealing the words,

_'Take a chance at Love.'_

_A.G_

There was nothing else written, just the one line and two initials. Hermione tried unsuccessfully for a moment to figure out who A.G was until a forgotten memory resurfaced of a night spent in Minerva McGonagall's private rooms studying with the Professor.

_-Flashback-_

_She'd been studying in the quiet of Professor McGonagall's rooms for most of the evening, getting up to stretch she looked around the private domain of her Professor and spied a row of moving photographs along the mantel above the fire. Curious she studied each of them in turn, and failed to hear Professor McGonagall enter. Professor McGonagall watched her student intently, wondering what had pulled her from her studies._

_The majority of them showed a much younger Minerva McGonagall in her school days but one stood out amongst them all, of the young Minerva McGonagall and another woman sitting under a tree by the black lake; Hermione felt a pang of jealousy but quickly dismissed it. Minerva coughed startling the young witch,_

"_Sorry, I was just admiring the photographs." Hermione managed blushing a bright red which caused Minerva to smile,_

"_Amelia Grey, my best friend. We were inseparable when we were at Hogwarts, we keep in touch but her work with the Ministry keeps her very busy." Minerva commented her emerald green eyes still focussed on her student,_

"_Oh, your best friend." Hermione replied smiling a little, "Seems like you two had some fun whilst you were at school." she added, to which Minerva nodded, "Yes, we both liked Quidditch and Transfiguration." replied Minerva as she moved toward the fireplace._

_-End Flashback-_

Amelia Grey, the name hit Hermione instantly as the memory faded but why had the elder witch written to her in the midst of Battle and why had it taken sixteen years to reach her. Puzzled and intrigued at the same time, Hermione needed answers and with a final glance at her flat and with parchment in hand she turned on the spot and apparated.

The scene was familiar as she glanced up at the place she had once considered home but as she neared the wrought iron gates of Hogwarts she noticed that the wards didn't recognise her, perplexed Hermione drew her wand but still the iron gates remained firmly closed. She stood staring unsure as to what to do, Hogwarts had always welcomed her before yet this time it didn't.

XXXX

Minerva awoke with a start having never intended to fall asleep, she felt a pull on her magic that resonated from Hogwarts; someone was on the grounds trying to gain entry to the school. Standing as swiftly as her aged body would allow she summoned her travelling cloak and was gone in an instant, appearing behind whomever was trying to get into the grounds.

"Hogwarts is closed for the Christmas holidays, you shan't find anyone here." Minerva spoke sternly, her Scottish brogue more forthcoming than normal. Hermione turned at the sound of Minerva's voice, the one person she hadn't expected to meet was here and once again Hermione was rendered speechless,

"Minerva." she managed, looking over her former Professor and realising how breathtaking she still was,

"Miss Granger, what brings you to Hogwarts?" Minerva asked her tone far from friendly at having been pulled away from her home,

"Actually, you do." replied Hermione stepping towards Minerva, "Take a chance at Love." she added shortening the distance even more, "Sixteen years ago, I should have told you something." another step closer, "When you told me you loved me and were in love with me, I should have told you that I felt the same way. Still do." one more step closer and Minerva McGonagall remained rooted to the spot uncertain if she had heard her former student correctly,

"You...love me?" Minerva managed, shock and joy etched across her features as the words Hermione spoke sunk in,

"Yes, Minerva. I Hermione Jean Granger am in love with you." she spoke more clearly wanting the elder witch to comprehend what she was saying,

"Sixteen years I have waited for you to give me an answer either way, are you sure?" Minerva was hesitant but determined, Hermione took another step and wrapped her arms around the elder witch; placing a soft chaste kiss to her lips before pulling back, "Most definitely sure." she added smiling slightly as she stepped back,

"I want to kiss you again." Minerva spoke softly pulling the younger witch back into a searing kiss turning them on the spot as she apparated back to Caithness and the warmth of her home. Breaking the kiss, Hermione noticed the change in scenery and looked quizzically at Minerva,

"We're at my home in Caithness, I hope you don't think its too forward of me." she replied, watching for the younger witches reaction,

"I don't think its too forward at all, we've got a lot of catching up to do and I'm free for the holiday." Hermione smiled widely, "I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you how I felt Minerva." she added, her head dropping for a moment only to be lifted again by Minerva's hand cupping her cheek,

"I took a chance at love, and finally after all these years its paid off. We have the rest of our lives to explore this relationship Hermione and I'm looking forward to doing so." she smiled brightly emerald eyes connecting with deep brown as Hermione met her gaze,

"Thank you for giving me a chance Minerva." she added pulling the elder witch into a loving embrace.

-Fin-

….Is You.


End file.
